Love in backstage
by Tenten.Uchiha.x3
Summary: /AU/Lemon/ Neji, un actor famoso carismático en el escenario, frió normalmente. Tenten, una artista con un sueño. Ambos enamorados, pero... ¿Su amor podrá vencer los celos, la desconfianza y el orgullo?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola .w. hace mucho que no escribía algo, y esta semana ha sido la muerte para mi… x.x trabajos, trabajos escolares everywhere_

El Fanfic y su contenido me pertenecen, Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi autoría son del malvado Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado a dani24ela**_… "Gracias por apoyarme en mi fic anterior"_

_Enjoy~ (~.w.)~_

* * *

Su cabello largo, lacio y muy brillante como para que fuera de hombre, que caía libre por su ancha y tonificada espalda, la piel blanca como el marfil, unos inusuales ojos lavanda claro adornando su cara tan hermosa esculpida por Miguel Ángel*, sus largas piernas cruzadas con elegancia y porte masculino vestido con un traje a la última moda de tonos neutros hecho, al parecer de diseñador y cosido a mano, que parecía valer más dinero de lo que ella podría ganar en un año, más un aura de macho dominante que haría ver afeminado a cualquier hombre cerca de él. Charlaba amenamente con la conductora del programa, que parecía una fan de closet loca por él ¡Y el cabrón no se daba cuenta! Mientras respondía las preguntas hechas por ella tocándose la boca con una mano repetidamente, sonreía de vez en cuando en dirección a las cámaras, _un profesional_; se veía tan naturalmente que si no lo conociera tan bien se lo creería.

Solo que ella conocía al verdadero Neji, no a ese actor famoso con un sequito de fans mitad locas mitad arenosas** que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, el Neji que Tenten y la familia de él conocían era un ser frio, tajante y callado que siempre iba al punto sin rodeos y nunca hablaba de más, tan gruñón que hubiera mandado a la mierda a esa conductora teñida y con más plástico en el cuerpo que sangre.

- Deja de ver eso, te quemará las neuronas – El mismo hombre que hablaba carismáticamente y hacia reír a la audiencia, entro a la sala sentándose junto a ella con un gran tazón de palomitas en la mano, vistiendo una camisa de tirantes blanca y un pantalón gris deportivo una talla más grande con el pelo largo no tan cuidado y brillante ¡Oh la magia que hacia la televisión! ~Y un buen estilista, maquillista y asesor de imagen~.

Tenten inflo sus cachetes haciendo un mohín – Pero Neji… te ves lindo y elegante ahí – Señalo Tenten dramáticamente al Neji de la televisión para después darle una pequeña escaneada al que tenía enfrente – sin ofender.

- Creí que te gustaba más desnudo – dijo el ojiperla sonriendo de medio lado y provocando a la castaña.

La castaña pestañeo un par de veces, abriendo su boca tratando de articular palabra, al no encontrar frase alguna volvió a cerrarla un momento - Cierto… pero sigue sorprendiéndome como cambias frente a las cámaras – dijo la morocha mientras con el control subía el volumen al televisor.

- Sabes que es falso Tenten, pero es mi trabajo – respondió el ojiperla pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña acercándola a él y haciendo que ella recargara la cabeza en su pecho.

La castaña bufo mientras volvía su atención hacia la pantalla. Desde pequeños habían sido casi inseparables, lo conocía tanto física como mentalmente y hace años atrás cuando iban en la preparatoria, ella decidió ir a la carrera de artes plásticas mientras él fue a la rama de contabilidad, pero gracias a un cazatalentos y con las palancas familiares se convirtió en un actor muy aclamado por la prensa gracias a su juventud y buena representación logrando que cuando ella terminara su carrera Neji tuviera una larga trayectoria detrás más su carrera universitaria finalizada.

Tenten logró domar a la bestia ojiperla desde tiempo atrás, con un amor que solo ellos dos podían entender, mudándose juntos en una casa grande, lujosa y lo suficiente segura para que nadie aparte de ellos dos y su familia entraran; mantenían en secreto al publico su relación, debido a la seguridad de Tenten y para aumentar las fans féminas del joven; este secreto destrozaba poco a poco el corazón de la castaña ya que ella quería salir y mostrarle a todas esas niñas locas que Neji era suyo.

Obviamente moría de celos cada vez que veía a su hombre besarse con otra mujer por trabajo, haciendo un pequeño agujero por vez en su triste corazón, claro que sabía que Neji lo hacía solo por trabajo y que la amaba lo suficiente como para no engañarla sintiéndose capaz de volar cuando él se lo demostraba; aunque ella muy en el fondo se daba cuenta que su amor seria efímero ya que ella no tenía nada que pudiera interesar al ojiperla logrando que su autoestima bajara a cero y cayendo al suelo de sopetón.

_- Y dime Neji, siendo un galán adentro y afuera de la pantalla grande ¿Por qué aun sigues soltero?- Le pregunto la conductora viéndose extremadamente interesada en la respuesta._

_Neji algo sorprendido por la pregunta le respondió – Supongo que soy muy difícil de tratar- riéndose junto a la conductora por lo dicho._

_- ¡No creo! Digo, podrías conseguirte hasta una modelo si quisieras – Mirándolo con ojos soñadores lo halago._

Lo dicho por la mujer del programa fue un balde de agua fría para Tenten, recordándole lo poco que era para alguien como Neji. No entendía como seguía con eso a diario, cuando en un pestañear Neji la podría cambiar por una modelo o actriz que podría ser más alta que ella, con más pecho y menos peso. Pero ella confiaba ciegamente en él, incluso saltaría de un peñasco si él se lo dijera.

Al terminar el programa de espectáculos, empezó una película dramática de esas que te quieren hacer reflexionar pero terminan siendo un somnífero, la castaña se aburrió demasiado y la mayor parte se la paso comiendo palomitas en vez de prestar atención a la película.

El cuerpo del hombre que la apretujaba le transmitía calor y a decir verdad Neji era cómodo, eso mas lo cansado de su ajetreado día hicieron que poco a poco cerrara los ojos quedando dormida casi al instante recargándose completamente en su novio.

Neji al notar el peso inerte de la castaña apoyándose en él la tomo en brazos como si fuera una princesa y la llevo al cuarto de ambos. Al dejar a la joven recostada en la cama, le deshizo su peinado de conguitos, quitándole los zapatos y el pantalón a sabiendas que ella no dormiría a gusto si no se quitaba la prenda que cubriese sus piernas. Sin cubrirla con las sabanas, se sentó a un lado admirando lo pacifica que se veía durmiendo, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada; esas piernas que lo apretaban contra ella a la hora de la acción, sus caderas anchas donde él enterraba sus dedos, su vientre plano, sus pechos que para Neji eran perfectos, su cuello en el que podía notar el rastro de un chupetón; anoto mentalmente que debía crearle uno que durara más, deteniéndose en sus labios que no había probado en todo el día y los cuales seguramente sabrían a palomitas con mantequilla más el sabor único de Tenten.

- Deja de verme así, pareces una de tus acosadoras – dijo Tenten frotándose los ojos con su mano todavía adormilada.

- ¿Te desperté?-preguntó Neji.

-No, solo tengo sonambulismo – respondió con tono irónico la castaña.

-Oh, entonces no te importará que haga esto – Sonriendo, casi sádicamente y con un movimiento que parecía ya premeditado, se abalanzo sobre ella tomándola de las muñecas y sometiéndola debajo de él acercando su cara tentativamente a la de ella, que por la sorpresa tenia la respiración agitada, la cara sonrojada y sus pupilas agrandadas mientras sus ojos se nublaban de deseo, simplemente sensual*** a los ojos del Hyuuga.

Con toda la lentitud que su deseo le permitía, la beso moviendo sus bocas mientras ella gemía entre besos y rozaba insistentemente con su pierna la parte más sensible de la anatomía del hombre arriba de ella. Neji profundizo su beso infiltrando su lengua entre los labios de la castaña, retirando sus manos de las muñecas de la mujer las paso por sus pechos, estrujándolos y sacando el enésimo suspiro esa noche, inquieto hasta posarlas en los muslos masajeándolos mientras Tenten con más movilidad en sus brazos los colocaba en la cabeza del ojiperla tirando de vez en cuando su cabello.

Al separarse de sus labios, la chica jadeo pidiendo más; el hombre comenzó a dar besos mariposa desde la boca de su novia hasta su clavícula, enfatizando sus besos, clavándole los dientes en la piel y succionando en varias zonas; separándose un poco, noto que su meta anterior ya estaba lograda y conforme con las marcas dejadas, subió la blusa que tenia Tenten quitándosela, dejándola solo en lencería.

Neji sonrió lascivamente mientras veía a la chica debajo de él, noto que estaba avergonzada sin querer hacer contacto visual con él, de repente y cortando toda la inspiración del momento sonó el "teléfono de trabajo" de Neji, que se separo de la mujer gruñendo enfadado, tomando el teléfono de la mesa de noche cerca de su cama.

- ¿Diga? … si… ¿ahora? … Dame una hora y estaré ahí.

Tenten frunció el seño y se colocó dándole la espalda a Neji abrazando sus piernas, estaba molesta… era la quinta vez esa semana que los molestaban en su momento para dos, siempre era lo mismo. Ahora Neji la dejaría sola sin antes tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas, para llegar hasta el día siguiente.

La morocha sintió el dedo de Neji recorrer su columna vertebral, mientras una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo– Tenemos tiempo para terminar lo que empezamos – dijo Neji sugerente.

- No pienso lo mismo, te están esperando Neji, además de que estoy cansada – respondió Tenten algo molesta y cortante, tratando de no caer en la tentación.

Neji suspiro, le dio un beso en el cabello a modo de despedida, se levanto de la cama y se cambio. Tenten tuvo los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar dormida mientras el ojiperla se arreglaba un poco, al oír salir del cuarto a Neji abrió los ojos, camino hacia donde Neji había dejado su camisa de tirantes y el pantalón gris y se los puso, sintiendo el calor corporal y el olor de Neji que todavía tenían.

Se sintió confusa ¿Qué tanto hacia Neji esos días? Normalmente, tiempo atrás, a él lo llamaban muy de vez en cuando, solo cuando tenía llamados para filmar películas o participar en una serie o programa. Ahora era más constante y ella no se armaba de valor para enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué pasaba. Llamo a su amiga Hinata, ella siempre sabía que hacer… además de ser la prima de Neji.

- _¿Ho-hola?_

- ¿Hinata? Soy yo Tenten.

- _¡Tenten-san! ¿Está todo bien?_ – "_Como siempre tan intuitiva"_, pensó Tenten.

- Neji se fue, ha pasado casi toda esta semana – Dijo la castaña algo triste.

-_ … Supongo que será algo importante del trabajo ¡Todo estará bien!_ – Trato de tranquilizar a la joven.

- Si, tal vez sea eso ha estado muy ocupado grabando una nueva película…

_- Pero Tenten, ¿no has hablado a Neji-niisan de…_

- … ¡Oh, mira la hora! De seguro no has dormido por el pequeño Minato y yo hablándote… te hablo luego- Sin esperar una respuesta, colgó. _¿Cómo le iba a decir a Neji que se debían separar?_

Tenten había logrado su sueño, ser una artista reconocida, y ahora le pedían viajar a Estados Unidos para pintar varios cuadros de paisajes, hacer esculturas y algunos grabados siendo quien le pidió todo eso alguien que ella admiraba desde niña: Tsunade; arreglando todos los papeles de la visa, el vuelo que debería de tomar en unos días y el alquiler de un departamento donde debía vivir por lo menos dos años y la única que sabía de todo eso era ella, ella y Hinata… y como conocía a su amiga, probablemente también Naruto.

No podía pedirle a Neji que la siguiera, _¡Jamás!;_ era algo que ella necesitaba hacer sola… Neji ya cumplía un sueño y en ese sueño no estaba ella. Hizo lo mejor que pudo en ese momento que estaba a solas: empacar. Saco su ropa, algunas fotos que consideraba suyas, llenas de recuerdos juntos que claramente la hicieron soltar lagrimas de nostalgia al rememorar tantas alegrías vividas; por un momento dudo, quiso desempacar todo y llamar a Neji pidiéndole perdón. Pero ya todo estaba hecho.

Después de su llamada a Hinata, llamo rápidamente al aeropuerto reservando el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos y al terminar llamo un taxi, al que le pidió ir directo hacia su nueva vida lejos de ahí. Lejos de él.

* * *

- Neji ¿Sabes lo que eso implica, cierto?- Le preguntó su manager y mejor amigo: Lee, con quien se había reunido varias veces en la semana para discutir ese asunto

- Si.

- ¡Y aún así lo piensas hacer! ¡Estás loco! ¿¡Por lo menos has pensado en lo abrumada y acosada que nuestra querida flor estaría!? – Le reclamo.

Neji lo pensó un rato, pero seguro y firme como siempre lo es un Hyuuga respondió - Estoy seguro que será lo mejor - Dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Al entrar por el portón de acero con su automóvil deportivo último modelo, notó que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas algo no tan raro si Tenten estaba dormida. Llego, abrió la puerta y subió hasta el cuarto, entrando a oscuras para no despertar a la chica; su noticia podía esperar hasta mañana. Tanteo la cama, buscando el cuerpo de la chica, al no hallarlo encendió el interruptor, que alumbro su habitación… que se veía tan vacía sin las cosas de su amada.

Se había ido. _¿Por qué?_ Y de repente sonó su celular, esperanzado creyendo que era ella y a punto de pedirle una explicación oyó la voz de Lee.

_- ¡Yosh! ¿Neji? ¿Cómo te fue con nuestra bella flor?_

- Se fue.

_- ¿Qué?_

- Me ha dejado, no dijo a donde iba, ni algún motivo.

_- ¿Qué le dijiste?_

- ¡LEE! ¡Ni siquiera se despidió! ¡Solo se fue cuando no estaba!– Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del ojiperla, un nudo se formaba en su estomago mientras en su pecho experimentaba un dolor punzante que se expandió por todo su tórax como una enfermedad al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento de vacío se instalaba en su corazón. Lo que llego después, fue la ira y la impotencia, grito golpeando la pared hasta que sangre salió de sus nudillos aunque no sintió nada de dolor físico solo estaba destrozado por dentro.

Pero, aunque él la amara su orgullo no lo dejaría buscarla; y si la buscaba _¿Qué podría hacer si ella ya no lo amaba?_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

*: Bien, he leído que la característica de Miguel Ángel es pintar a sus personajes muy hermosos y bellos… ¡que parecen princesos los desgraciados!

**: Como algunas saben, las fans arenosas son esas que defienden a capa y espada a su ídolo, aunque haya hecho algo malo y hasta lo justifican, no y luego si no estás de acuerdo en algo con ellas te andan maldiciendo hasta tus descendientes.

***: Es un tipo de sensual que transmite sentimientos, no solo eróticos y citaré a mi profesor de Pensamiento Filosófico de México: "Todo lo erótico es sensual; pero no todo lo sensual es erótico." – Arturo Palafox, 2013

_Yosh, como se lo prometí a dani24ela, le escribí este Fanfic; gracias por apoyarme aunque todavía no termino el fic. Waa! ;n; mi estar triste por el borrado de fics de Vistoria, pero supongo que tuvo algún problema o no sé._

_Quería subir este fic así, completito como one-shot pero, estos días me he sentido deprimida. Mucho; hasta llegar al punto de que este viernes traté de suicidarme... pero bueno~ trataré de ser feliz con los amigos que tengo ^^… además de que espero que BIGBANG venga a México en marzo (;A;)9_

**_Dejen Reviews me hacen una escritora feliz y productiva que puede hacer mas fanfics, no se piensenlo ;)! ;A; Sino Celestia los mandara mil años a la luna._**


	2. Chapter 2

Holis~ Bueno, este es el ultimo pedazo de este fic x3 Lo subí hoy, porque oficialmente ¡ya salí de vacaciones! :D _(Si /(.w.)/, SI! \(*uu*)\, SEEE! *Se sube en un caballo mientras dispara con una metralleta*)_

_Agradecimientos a: __**HelenaconAche**__, __**Saori bell**__, __**Harmonie Roux**__, __**Artemisa Hyuga**__, __**rosebenson19**__, __**MissCCPHyuga**__ y __**Karen Estrada**__. Enserio, no saben cuánto amo sus comentarios w)/_

**Disclaimer:** El Fanfic y su contenido me pertenecen, Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi autoría son del malvado _no-revivo-a-Neji-por-que-soy-un-cabrón_ Masashi Kishimoto.

_Enjoy~ (~.w.)~_

* * *

Después de casi perder el avión en el que necesitaba soportar 14 horas de vuelo, en las que su compañero de asiento era una persona con obesidad mórbida y con un problema de sudor excesivo en las que ella no pudo conciliar el sueño, debido a que además de todo eso debía añadir que su _querido_ compañero roncaba _¿Qué podía salir peor?_ De repente, se oyó al copiloto por el altavoz, su inglés no era bueno; pero entendió que tardaría más de las ahora lejanas 14 horas. _Bendito Karma._

Al poner un pie en el aeropuerto noto el cambio de temperatura, tomando su chaqueta se cubrió rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia los teléfonos y buscando en su agenda el número que le había otorgado Tsunade alguna vez. Repiqueteo el sonido de marcado tres veces hasta que alguien se digno a contestar.

_- Hi?-_ Una mujer contestó mientras ella pensaba _"Mierda, odio el inglés"_

- Hi! … Um… miss Tsunade?

_- Yeah, Who are you?_

- Soy Tenten, disculpe las molestias…

_- ¡Tenten! ¡No te esperaba hasta dentro de unas semanas!_

- Si, es que… algo se presento y tuve que llegar antes.

_-Entiendo ¿Y dónde estás?_

-En el aeropuerto…

_-Okay, en 20 minutos estaré ahí-_ Dijo, interrumpiendo a la castaña y luego colgando.

* * *

Lee seguía viendo hacia su amigo sentado en una silla del hospital siendo vendado ya que al parecer además de los nudillos rotos se había fracturado una falange del dedo índice. Se notaba su aura de indiferencia hacia el dolor físico su dolor era sentimental, no se veía como normalmente actuaba con las personas desconocidas, la _estrella deslumbrante_ se había apagado.

No conocía las razones por las cuales Tenten dejaría a Neji, los había conocido desde que se cambio de preparatoria cuando ellos ya llevaban inseparables un buen tiempo. Al regresar su vista hacia la cara del ojiperla, noto toda su tristeza, sus ojos perla algo rojos por llorar pero que no reflejaban sentimiento alguno ni siquiera la existencia de vida, su cabello revuelto de tanto jalarlo por frustración. Jamás vio a Neji tan demacrado.

Nunca los imagino separados, incluso las pocas peleas que él había visto entre ellos solo duraban algunos minutos, horas o máximo un día. Pero esto era diferente, Tenten se había ido sin dejar rastro y él no podía buscarla sin el consentimiento de su amigo. La pregunta era si él, exactamente la persona con más llama de la juventud en el mundo además de Gai-sensei podía dejar que ese amor tan profundo se extinguiera _¿así como así?_ ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Lee buscaría a Tenten por su cuenta y la encontraría! Luego sus amigos se reconciliarían, se casarían y poblarían la tierra de hermosos niños de ojos perla y pelo en conguitos; hasta que los ponis mágicos multicolores desataran su ira contra el mundo.

* * *

Se veía las manos que por inercia estaban llenas de sudor mientras jugaba con la pulsera de goma en su muñeca, iba a ser la primera vez que viera en vivo a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Suspiro por enésima vez mientras veía de nuevo el reloj del aeropuerto, que le decía _"Tsunade está retrasada por 10 minutos, 4 segundos 39 milésimas" _cosa que le daba un mal presentimiento a la castaña _¿Y si algo le había pasado? ¿Se habría olvidado de ella? ¿O tal vez no la encontraba? ¿O ni siquiera la podía reconocer?_

Toda duda desapareció al ver a una espectacular rubia que aparentaba 20 vestida a la moda, con unos tacones _fractura-pies, _lentes oscuros y una chaqueta que dejaba ver su _enorme delantera_ la cual hizo voltear a más de uno en el trayecto de la entrada hasta donde estaba ella sentada; si tan solo supieran que esa mujer podría ser madre de varios de ellos. Venía acompañada de una chica peli rosa, que al igual que la persona delante de ella con tacones, un vestido impresionante rojo… solo que _un poco menos_ dotada que su maestra.

- ¿Tenten?- Le pregunto.

-¡Sí!- Estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar responder con un tono más agudo del normal.

- Mucho gusto, soy Tsunade y ella es mi aprendiz Sakura- La mencionada levanto la mano como saludo, sonriéndole tratando de quitarle algo de los nervios latentes a la castaña- Como te esperábamos en unas semanas, tu apartamento todavía no se encuentra disponible así que te quedarás con ella al menos dos semanas. ¿Alguna duda?

- No – Tal parecía que los rumores sobre la personalidad dura de Tsunade no eran broma.

- Bien, Sakura lleva sus maletas a tu apartamento – le ordeno la rubia, lo cual fue acatado casi inmediatamente, haciendo que la peli rosa se llevara parte del equipaje – Te veo mañana a las 9, sin excusas mocosa – dirigiéndose a Tenten, fue la despedida por parte de Tsunade que después se volteo hacia por donde había entrado caminando.

Hasta que sintió la necesidad física de respirar noto que había contenido el aliento mientras su heroína hablaba, las chicas tomaron un taxi al apartamento de Sakura, que al parecer de Tenten era muy amigable y notó que se llevarían muy bien. Cuando llegaron a ese gran edificio departamental, Sakura le indico el camino hasta donde era su apartamento que era algo pequeño para dos personas ya que solo contaba con la habitación que al parecer, ambas tendrían que compartir la cama _queen size_ de la peli rosa, un baño, la sala y la cocina que solo contaba con una barra con tres sillas, todo decorado con tonos rojos y blancos, con algunas pinturas adornando las paredes.

* * *

Lee veía a su amigo, trabajar como zombi ya que solo se movía por inercia o costumbre, sabía que no era normal que se tomara la huida de Tenten tan a la ligera. Ese día comenzaron a rodar una nueva película, pero Neji fuera de la cámara que grababa se movía automáticamente. Su amigo pelinegro sabía que su casa era un desastre, que trabajaba sobre-exigiéndose para llegar cansado y solo dormir. Porque, todo su equilibrio, hasta se podría decir que su corazón se habían ido con ella.

Pero el ya había investigado todo, los primeros dos días fueron difíciles ya que la morocha no dejo rastro alguno, hasta que Tenten necesitó sacar dinero del banco; ahí supo que se encontraba en California, lo demás fue fácil, trabajaba pintando y esculpiendo en una exhibición donde vendía sus obras junto a otros artistas, con ayuda de unas influencias descubrió donde vivía y que lugares frecuentaba. Así que todo quedaba en su genial plan de reconciliación.

* * *

La castaña había tenido varios mareos y nauseas durante toda la semana, creyó que era una mezcla de estrés con la nueva comida, de la cual tenía más especias de las que estaba acostumbrada. Pero no fue nada contundente hasta ese miércoles en la tarde.

Todo iba normal, mientras Sakura se estaba bañando ella despertó por un olor horrible que le llego comida descompuesta del refrigerador seguramente; al levantarse de la cama un ligero mareo que la hizo volver a sentarse, algo raro que no le tomo importancia, cuando la peli rosa salió de la ducha, ella ya había desayunado y sacado ese sándwich en mal estado para luego meterse a bañar. Llego como siempre a la oficina de Tsunade a reportarse junto a Sakura, las rubia estaba sentada en su escritorio, tecleando en su computadora mientras su siempre café caliente estaba cerca de ella, aunque para la morocha al oler ese olor característico del café sintió nauseas y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, así que ante la curiosa mirada de las otras dos mujeres en la habitación, salió corriendo al baño a devolver lo poco que había logrado desayunar.

Después de asegurar y perjurar que estaba bien, que solo había sido algo que comió en mal estado, se dirigió hacia su lugar de trabajo, se sentía cansada y con hambre pero incluso así trabajo en una nueva pintura con acuarela; hasta que por la tarde que llego Sasuke, dueño del lugar; invitándola a comer algo, pero al momento de levantarse para negarse, entonces… todo se oscureció.

Al despertar se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Sakura, estaban en la recamara del apartamento, mientras Sasuke escuchaba lo que decía una persona con bata, un _doctor _por lo que dedujo; al irse el doctor, Sasuke se dirigió directamente a ella dándole el diagnostico.

Embarazada.

* * *

- ¡Y corte! – Las palabras del director lo regresaron a la realidad, suspiro, agradeció por el buen trabajo a todos por ultima vez. Para luego conducir directo a lo que era su casa, no le podía decir otra palabra a ese lugar. Su hogar se había ido con Tenten.

Al llegar a ese lugar frio de cuatro paredes, se volvió a preguntar lo mismo de todos los días desde que ella lo había dejado. _¿Pensaría en él? ¿Seguiría teniendo su número? ¿Habría conocido a alguien más? ¿Se sentiría igual de desolada que él?_ Si solo hubiera esperado unas horas más, él hubiera llegado ya que había tomado su decisión con Lee unas horas antes, solo un poco más de tiempo...

_- Neji ¿Sabes lo que eso implica, cierto?_

_- Si._

_- ¡Y aún así lo piensas hacer! ¡Estás loco! ¿¡Por lo menos has pensado en lo abrumada que nuestra querida flor estaría!? – Le reclamo._

_Neji lo pensó un rato, pero seguro y firme como siempre lo es un Hyuuga respondió - Estoy seguro que será lo mejor - Dijo, antes de salir por la puerta. Estaba más que seguro en su decisión, ese día le pediría matrimonio a Tenten._

De repente, sonó el teléfono; como siempre antes de contestar, deseo que fuera Tenten; pero como siempre, no fue ella sino Lee.

-¿Diga?

_-¡Neji! ¡No vas a creerlo!_

- ¿Encontraste a Tenten? – pregunto ilusionado, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era eso.

_- Amm… no_ – Lee sonaba raro, como cuando mentía, pero no le tomo importancia- _¡Vamos a viajar a New York! Promocionaremos la película allá e iremos a la premier ¡¿no es genial?! Así que en unos meses estaremos en la gran manzana._

_-_Entiendo – No queriendo oír algo más, colgó.

* * *

**7 meses después**

* * *

Caminaba por la calle principal hacia su departamento seguida de Sasuke, que cargaba por lo menos unas diez bolsas de distintos lugares. Y es que ella no podía hacer más esfuerzos de los necesarios ya que el bebé estaba casi por llegar, Sasuke nunca le pregunto nada sobre el padre y menos su jefa; que la trataba igual, poniéndole trabajo hasta casi desfallecer. Lo que era una ventaja, ya que ella no sabría como mentirle a su jefa o algo que el egocéntrico de Sasuke creyera; solo le ayudaba en algunas cosas cuando podía, como en ese momento.

El vecindario no parecía el mismo de siempre estaba más inquieto que de costumbre, se veía una multitud de mujeres de todas las edades aglomerándose una calle delante de ellos, Tenten por curiosidad jaló a Sasuke para ir hacia la multitud. Con una sonrisa que desvaneció al verlo a solo dos metros de ella.

El cabello lacio lucia un poco más largo de lo que recordaba caía libremente por su ancha espalda, su cara lucia más delgada, su piel un poco más pálida y esos ojos que recordaba luminosos se veían apagados con unas ojeras que le recordaron al hermano menor de su mejor amiga. Vistiendo de tonos neutros como siempre, su aura masculina seguía presente; mientras firmaba autógrafos y se tomaba fotos con sus admiradoras. Oh si, y ella con una panza enorme, su cabello castaño recogido en una improvisada coleta alta y sus pies hinchados en unos tenis viejos.

Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas; pero ninguna era ella. Nunca lo era. Casi ocho meses sin ella, sin el calor por las noches, sin las calurosas _ardientes _bienvenidas. Creyó que no podría estar un día sin ella, pero extrañamente duro más de lo que esperaba. Regreso al mudo real, firmando el enésimo autógrafo esa tarde para una pelirroja de lentes. Levanto la vista del papel, al parecer era famoso en esa parte del mundo cosa que nunca se imagino; miro su perímetro; hasta que sintió una mirada diferente a las demás.

Enfrente de él estaba ella… acompañada de un hombre, del cual tomaba su mano. La ira fue llenando su cuerpo, olvidándose de toda la conglomeración femenina que era lo único que lo alejaba de lanzarse encima de él y asfixiarlo, golpearlo hasta ver la sangre que ahora su ser pedía a gritos. Su mandíbula se tenso mientras sus puños se apretaban, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Quería alejar a la castaña de su lado, fijo su vista directamente en Tenten, se veía hermosa casi se le había olvidado su odio creciente hacia el pelinegro a su lado, hasta que vio el enorme estomago que tenia, _embarazada_. De repente el pelinegro se la llevo; quiso seguirlos, para matar a ese tipo. **_Nadie_** tocaba a Tenten excepto él.

La mujer se paralizó y todo el color de su cara se fue al notar la vista del ojiperla en ella sintió como la fuerza en sus piernas se fue, Sasuke notando esto la sujeto, su edificio estaba más adelante así que la ayudo a caminar hasta que pudo sentarse en el sillón de su apartamento. Algo pequeño para alguien que iba a ser madre, aunque más grande que el hogar de su amiga peli rosa.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke- agradeció la castaña.

- Hn… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, creo que solo fue una falsa alarma – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Me voy, si necesitas algo llámame – Salió por la puerta dejándola sola.

Nunca creyó encontrar a Neji en New York, menos que la encontrara embarazada. _¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿La buscaba a ella o era solo trabajo?_

* * *

- _¿Yosh?_ – Se oyó un Lee adormilado detrás del teléfono.

- Lee, busca la dirección de Tenten y entrégamela – No podía pensar claramente, esos pensamientos homicidas no se irían hasta ver a Tenten.

- _¿Ah?_

- Tienes media hora, o te juro que tomaré el primer vuelo a Japón.

- _¡Ah, espera!_

Y aquí era, el lugar donde _su_ Tenten había estado todo ese tiempo; podía decir que exteriormente era como los otros edificios que estaban ahí, una monotonía de gris asfalto. Y fue directamente, toco la puerta esperando que le abriera la chica; ya que si ese pelinegro le daba la bienvenida al hogar de la castaña mañana los obituarios tendrían su foto.

Pero al abrir la puerta y notar la sorpresa en sus orbes chocolate, su ira se disolvió de golpe, no le cuestiono las mil preguntas que había formulado, no le recrimino por haberla dejado, ni siquiera le pregunto sobre su embarazo; solamente se abalanzo sobre ella besándola, queriéndole transmitir por medio de sus caricias las dudas e inquietudes de todo ese tiempo solo.

Podía sentir sus pequeñas manos viajar por toda su espalda, recorriéndola mientras que sus labios trataban de ir al compas del ojiperla que mordía sus labios y bebía de su esencia como si hubiera estado sediento de ella todo este tiempo. Las manos expertas de Neji recorrieron sus piernas mientras ella lo halaba para que estuviera a su estatura. _Putos 10 centímetros_. Mientras se iban despojando de la ropa, Neji buscaba un lugar estable para la próxima acción; llevaba meses sin verla y más sin estar con ella en el acto final, necesitaba sacar todos esos sentimientos o moriría. La barra de la cocina fue el lugar elegido, la cargo hasta dejarla sentada sobre ella, restregó su parte más intima contra el centro de la castaña mientras la oía jadear en su oído.

Ella estaba lista para él, pero en contra de toda predicción, fue algo lento y placentero, quería grabarla en su memoria y atesorarla para siempre. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba, cuanto la necesitaba en su vida; aunque ese pequeño que llevaba en el vientre no fuera su hijo, la aceptaría si quería estar con él de por vida.

El vaivén de sus caderas se acoplaba perfectamente al movimiento de su pelvis, embistiéndola sin descanso, con las manos aferradas a sus muslos mientras la boca jadeaba entrecortadamente cada vez que dejaba de saborear su cuerpo de embarazada, sus senos crecidos que se movían al compas de las estocadas mientras que sus manos buscaban estabilidad en sus hombros, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la coleta casi deshecha, fue una de las mejores imágenes que había visto de Tenten. Un grito mayor que los anteriores diciendo su nombre de parte de ella, mas la presión casi inmediata en su miembro lo hicieron venirse.

Y es que en ese momento tan pasional, no importaba la fama, las inseguridades o las otras personas. En ese momento solo eran Neji y Tenten.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**_Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias…_**

_Tarde mucho debido a que mi fuente de inspiración ya no existía (SE ACABO LA NUTELLA ;A;), también mi inspiración llega a media noche ._. así que fue un milagro terminarlo y también agradecer al disco MMLP2 (Esa madre no se descargaba ò.ó y en lo mientras me puse a escribir). No sé, creo que el final estuvo algo dulce, siento que le falto porno xD pero mi único consuelo es que quedo un poco más largo que el primero aunque es algo distinto que el primero y siento que pregunte mucho y además sigo con las ganas de escribir un Sasuten..._

_¿Recuerdan que dije que era un two-shot? Pues… resulto que mi cabeza troll escribió mucho… t(-.-t) Así que será three! Con harto Lemon! :3 (Espero .3. ya que solo por eso me leen o dan review). Pero si me quieren reclamar, mi sexy cara libro es: Sam Mendieta._

_Anuncio: A las lectoras de "Un Cambio", lo voy a borrar… para re-editarlo ¡Con más juegos de azar y Lemon! :3_

**_Pero, te agradecería más si me dejas un Review ;)_**


End file.
